That damned smirk
by Nitisha
Summary: Why was it that the ferret's damned smirk kept driving Harry crazy? What happens when Harry finally cracks? Series of Smut infested fic-lets. HPDM slash. PWP more or less.
1. Chapter 1

Uhm. This is just practice for my future fic which will possibly have smut. Its my first attempt at it. Constructive criticism welcome. Thanks.

* * *

><p>It was that damned smirk, Harry decided in retrospect. That contemptuous, self absorbed smirk painted across that smug, stupidly gorgeous face. That's what set him off,<p>

he reasoned. Anything to wipe the damned smirk that kept haunting him through the whole school year. Although, maybe lunging at the slouching body of Draco Malfoy and snogging him senseless probably wasn't the best way to do it. Yeah, probably wasn't. But then again, he wasn't thinking straight, was he? He never did in situations like these.

Hours later, he couldn't keep a smile off his face as details kept coming back to him, keeping him in a state of constant arousal. He'd almost screwed up in Charms, slipping into hot and completely unsuitable for school fantasies. If it hadn't been for Hermione elbowing him sharply in the ribs, Flitwick would have been very displeased. Stupid friggin' Malfoy, Harry groaned. What he wouldn't do to have those talented, pouting lips back on his cock, sucking him off to completion like they had the last time. Sighing, he leaned against the walls of the shower, slipping back into memory, whimpering out loud as he caressed himself.

Malfoy had been startled, he'd frozen and shuttered down, causing Harry to worry about the possible fist-fight they might get into. Seconds later, he arched into Harry, giving as good as he got. Biting down on Harry's bottom lip, drawing a shuddering gasp. Harry smiled triumphantly into the kiss, streaking his tongue across Draco's bottom lip, pushing him further against the wall, onlookers be damned. Draco pulled Harry closer, as if that were possible, yanking his tie off with one hand, leaving the other free to play with the silken strands of Harry's messed up hair. Draco deepened the kiss, both boys fighting for dominance before Draco finally gave in, letting Harry explore his mouth. Both of their movements growing frenzied with each passing moment.

"Stop. Not. Here." Harry hissed pulling away as Draco's long pale hands having unbuttoned his shirt, began caressing his torso.

" Fine." Malfoy whispered back tersely, pulling Harry towards an abandoned classroom nearby.

Muttering several silencing and locking charms at the door, Draco pushed Harry against the door, eyes stormy grey with lust.

"Happy?" he muttered, sucking on the soft, sensitive spot on Harry's collar bone. He smirked against Harry's throat, feeling the soft whimper vibrating in Harry's throat as he bit his neck hard enough to leave marks. Startled he grunted as Harry suddenly flipped him around, so that now he was the one with the doorknob digging into his back and his breath knocked out of him.

Sneering at Draco's helplessness, Harry imitated the smirk that annoyed him only minutes ago, before getting down to business. He simply yanked off Draco's silk shirt, causing the buttons to pop off and scatter through the disused room. Ignoring the sound of helpless reproach, he flicked his tongue against one of Malfoy's nipples as Malfoy struggled to get his shirt off his shoulders. He raked his nails across Malfoy's chest enjoying the way Malfoy's hands clenched painfully on his shoulders. He ground unconsciously against Draco's hips making him whimper. Harry straightened up, licking and biting at Malfoy's neck, letting Malfoy finally get his shirt off.

Draco didn't really know what he was doing anymore. All he knew was, he wanted more and Potter was the only one who could do it now. A triumphant snarl escaped him as he finally managed to get the shirt he'd been wrestling with off Potter's tanned, lightly muscled torso, now covered in a sheen of let his tongue ghost over Harry's collar bones before biting him hard, causing Harry to give a particularly enthusiastic thrust against his hips. He groaned as his cock strained almost painfully against his trousers. He let his tongue trail a way down Harry's torso, turning him so that Harry leaned, panting, against the door. Smirking slightly he knelt before Harry, pulling his zipper open with his teeth.

"You whore." Harry muttered gasping for breath.

"You know you like it Potter." Draco whispered back smirking.

Harry moaned and arched his back as Draco licked his lips, before opening his mouth to let his cock slide into his mouth. The blonde swirled his tongue around the hardened flesh massaging the base with his long fingers. The warmth of Malfoy's mouth and the teasing laps at his cock were driving Harry crazy. His hands tightened around Malfoy's shoulders as he enveloped his cock with the warm mouth, easily taking in Harry's entire length in one go. Gods, Malfoy looked deliciously good on his cock, Harry thought running his hand through Draco's hair as Draco began sucking him thoroughly, sliding over his cock. The slut was being agonizingly slow. Without warning, Harry grasped Draco's head and thrust almost violently into his mouth.

Draco gagged as Harry hit the back of his throat, tears forming at the corner of his widened eyes. Who'd have thought Potter would be so capable of going after what he wanted. He wanted this too though, and adjusted almost immediately to Harry's thrusts. He moaned over Potter's cock causing Potter to shudder violently in response. He pumped and sucked until his jaw ached dully and Potter was nothing but a quivering mass of jelly under the ministrations of his tongue.

"Damn.. Malfoy." Harry moaned letting Malfoy go and resting his hand on his head. Harry watched the gorgeous blonde with half lidded eyes as he sucked and pumped Harry higher than he'd ever gone before. "Fuck. Im gonna-" Harry lost control of himself as Draco gave a particularly hard suck on his cock, gently scraping his teeth against it. Harry threw his head back, arching violently into Draco's mouth, sudden jolts of pleasure running down his spine. Jerking hard, he came into Malfoy's mouth.

Draco was almost ready for the salty hot fluid to hit the back of his throat. Almost, being the keyword as he gagged and choked trying to swallow Harry's cum, sucking him dry. He gave Harry a few more strokes before letting go and settling on the floor. He watched as Potter's eyes gradually re-focused and became aware of his surroundings, his hand rubbing his own cock through the soft fabric of his trousers.

Harry leaned panting heavily against the wall, the frantic thrum of his pulse calming down. His eyes swept across the dark, musty room, over the dusty unused desks and benches, the long trails of cobwebs hanging from every corner and the heavily aroused blonde boy sitting at his feet. He sucked in a deep breath, as he began to process the event that took place. His face flushing heavily, he raised a shaky hand to his forehead and began to hurriedly dress himself, determinedly refusing to meet Malfoy's eye.

"Potter. What the-" Draco sputtered, still sprawled on the floor as Harry summoned and slipped on his shirt.

"Sorry. I di- didn't mean to. Merlin. Malfoy. Sorry" Harry muttered as he haphazardly fixed the buttons on his ruined shirt, looking anywhere but at the blonde. Flushing worse than ever, he wrenched open the door and broke into a sprint. Leaving the surprised, pale, blonde boy splayed on the floor all by himself.

* * *

><p>If you wanna see more stuff happen I can write more. Let me know. R&amp;R<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry. -hides- I was busy. But finally! I will prolly put up a third chapter. Hopefully in the next couple of weeks. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

><p>Looking over the shoulder, keeping his wand at the ready, shoving his meals down his throat and hurrying to either to class or to his dorms... This is what his life had been reduced to. Harry buried his head in the crook of his arm, groaning out loud. His Transfiguration assignment lay crumpled and unfinished on the desk, ink blots all over it. Harry scratched his nose with his quill, unmindful of the glaring streaks of blue being painted across it. He sighed and buried his head again. He didn't know what to do ever since that stupid dalliance with Malfoy in the unused classroom. And now, he was stuck with a ticked off Malfoy on his back. A forbidding Malfoy, who glared at him through meals, as they passed by each other in the corridors and in class. The one time he had dared to sneak a look at him, his sheer annoyance and rage nearly startled him and ruin his Dreamless Sleep Potion entirely. It was only a matter of time before he was cornered by Malfoy. And who knew what sort of unholy bit of torture the Malfoys had up their sleeve. He shivered, and despite himself, his over active imagination spun out freakishly impossible images of prisoners of war in the dark, dreary Malfoy dungeons, hanging on manacles by their toes.<p>

He shuddered and tried to focus, even slapped himself a couple of times. He wrestled halfheartedly with his incomplete assignment for some time before giving up, as his mind wandered again. He stared at the soiled, now useless piece of parchment before him, half of a badly written essay on it. He wouldn't get any work done tonight. McGonagall would be rather annoyed. He sighed and decided, late as it was, that he was rather hungry. A visit to the kitchens would not be amiss. Yawning, he stood up, letting the crumpled parchment fall from his lap to the floor of the Gryffindor Common Room. Sleepily, he made his way to his dorm to grab a cloak, nearly tripping over his long Dudley-pants on the stairs in his drowsy attempts at speed. He made his way back to the common room, silently, but with a sense of urgency derived from the realization that he was out long past his curfew.

'Stupid Ron. Borrowing his invisibility cloak when he needed it. He'd probably used it to sneak out with Hermione.'

With the stealth born out of all the past years he'd spent skulking around the castle for his various adventures, Harry made his way expertly through the shadows. Making a split decision to take a lesser known but shorter passageway to the common room, Harry turned sharply and tickled a flat expanse of wall, slipping into the small opening forming behind a nearby hanging tapestry. He let out a startled, sharp yelp as he was shoved hard against the wall. He heard the crack of his head against the cold stone of the wall like a pistol shot, and the ringing in his ears seemed to be never ending. He felt a solid body press against him, preventing him from carrying out any movement and a warm hand press against his throat, pinning him to the wall.

"Thought you could just leave me there eh, Potter?" Malfoy hissed, his lips grazing Harry's earlobe, sending shivers down Harry's spine.

Harry clenched his hands, attempting to stop the blood from rushing to his nether regions. "Malfoy." The cold fear already slipping and turning into warm, flushing, lust.

"Thought it was pretty funny, did you?" Malfoy muttered, through clenched teeth, even as he nuzzled Harry's neck.

"Malfoy, I'm..." Harry ended with a half strangled moan as Draco bit down at the nape of his neck and ground their hips together. "I didn't mean to."

"You owe me Potter." Malfoy whispered against Harry's lips, his pale deft hands working their way down Harry's shirt. Harry would have sunk bonelessly to the ground when Malfoy cupped his cock through his pants, if he hadn't been holding Harry up in the first place.

Harry groaned once, gave up the intense internal battle he was waging and let himself go over the precipice. He pulled Malfoy closer, running a hand through his hair, smiling slightly before kissing him. He grinned at how much easier it was this time, letting the desperation through, their mouths, tongues moving against each other, nipping and sucking.

Very similar to the last time, Harry tugged Malfoy's shirt open, running his hands over the smooth unmarked skin, enjoying the way Malfoy's breath hitched as he scraped his nails against his nipples. Snickering softly, he trailed his mouth along Draco's throat, sucking at the sensitive place at his collar bone, before venturing lower, leaving a moist trail behind him. He flicked his tongue against Draco's nipple, his hands firmly pulling Draco's hips closer to his, as he ground hard against him.

Malfoy definitely gave back as good as he got, pulling Harry up to kiss him once more, while he struggled to pull the shirt off him. He gave up as soon as he realized that Harry's hands were glued to his torso. He pulled his wand from his pocket and simply vanished most of Harry's clothes, leaving him in his boxers.

"Green, eh Potter? he smirked as Harry flushed darkly, his brilliant green eyes half lidded and consumed with lust.

Harry felt the blood rush to his face, as he stood there shivering slightly, the sudden lack of clothes shocking him into loosening his iron set grip around Malfoy's waist. Shrugging, he gripped Malfoy tighter, almost hurting him in the process and ground firmly one last time, before sinking, almost bonelessly, to his knees. His hands scrabbled frantically, desperate to strip that last bit of covering between them. The sound of the zip, finally giving way to his blind struggle, echoed stupidly in his head, as he looked up at Malfoy to grin triumphantly at him.

Draco drew in a sharp breath, as striking green eyes clouded with want and desire, looked up at him from the floor. He resisted the maddening urge to push the other boy to the floor and fuck him senseless, when the said boy flicked his tongue across his lips, leaving them glistening temptingly. He grasped his cock and caressed it, while Harry experimentally ran his tongue over the smattering of freckles across the milky skin that stretched across Draco's hip bone.

Harry nudged Draco's hand away and gently licked the underside of his cock, smiling to himself as he felt Draco sink against the wall. He swirled his tongue over the tip, tasting the precum while his hand moved to release his own cock from the confines of his boxers. He continued teasing Draco, moving slowly and tortuously, smirking every once in a while as Draco whined and moaned unintelligibly. He stroked himself as he finally gave in and sucked on Draco's cock, when Draco's fingers entangled in his hair clenched painfully.

"Potter. Just. Get. On. With. It." he hissed, a note of desperation leaked through, making his demand sound rather like a plea.

Harry grinned and began to suck in earnest, letting his teeth scrape lightly on Draco's cock as he bobbed his head over the length. His tongue traced a vein throbbing at the bottom of the cock, making Draco shudder violently. Draco looked down at Harry through half closed eyes, as Harry's cheeks hollowed as he slid his lips over his length. Harry timed his strokes on his own cock to the tempo his mouth had achieved on the blonde boy's cock. Draco's groans turned louder and more breathless as Harry went about his task, his hands forcing Harry on his cock faster and harder.

"Potter..." a half strangled whisper, was all the warning Harry managed to get as Draco came with a guttural groan. Unaccustomed to giving impromptu blowjobs in deserted secret passageways, Harry spilled most of the cum shooting into his mouth. Draco's cum dribbling down his chin, was the last incentive Harry needed to get a release himself. He moaned and let go of Draco, who sank to the floor, with a half smile across his face.

"Wasn't that better, Potter?" Draco rasped, as he lay panting, half sprawled over Harry's legs, a hazy sort of listlessness settling over him.

Harry grinned at him, before pulling him over to tangle tongues with him once more.

"Much better"

* * *

><p>Again. R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
